


Diamond

by RoNask



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A agente Clarice Starling tem um novo caso, mas quando as coisas saem do controle ela não está sozinha no porão do FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ele respirou profundamente, enchendo os pulmões de ar e o corpo de energia, deixando que um largo sorriso tomasse seus lábios quando sentiu percorrer por cada fibra de seu ser o prazer que antecipava a caçada. Definitivamente estava pegando gosto pela coisa. Dessa vez, contudo, sua empolgação estava dobrada, dado seu novo alvo.   
Ele teve que lutar para conter uma risada forte e alta. Engolindo o ruído de satisfação ele esperou mais um pouco e aguardou sua oportunidade, logo saindo quietamente da van, preparando o pano e a arma nas mãos e repassando o plano de ataque em sua mente. Tudo teria que ser perfeito, ele só tinha uma chance.   
O caçador seguiu firme pela noite, caminhando na direção do duplex, sempre alguns bons passos atrás de sua vítima. Notou que as luzes do domicílio estavam apagadas como ele planejara, a rua estava quieta por causa do horário; ele se aproveitara do espírito trabalhador de seu alvo, a tendência dela a voltar tarde da noite para casa lhe sendo de grande agrado. Agrado dele, perdição dela.  
Aproximou-se com cuidado da alerta futura vítima, permanecendo escondido quando ela estudava o perímetro e se aproximando sorrateiramente quando ela desviava o olhar. Logo ele se posicionou nas sombras, seguindo uma estratégia diferente das últimas, preparou a arma, carregando-a e depois mirando. Por fim, atirou.  
Viu satisfeito seu alvo ir ao chão após alguns segundos de confusão e quase epifania, em seguida como bom predador se aproximou para decidir o que fazer com a presa capturada.


	2. Hidden

Ela seguiu pelos corredores do FBI com um leve sorriso nos lábios, sem se importar com os olhares que a seguiam como sempre faziam, naquela manhã de quarta pouca coisa teria permissão de afetar o humor dela, sentia-se relaxada e tranquila depois de dois bons dias de folga para deixar o último estressante caso de lado. Não demorou para que chegasse até a porta de uma das salas menos visitadas do FBI, abriu e entrou.  
\- Bom dia. - falou com um sorriso leve e satisfeito.  
Ela viu o parceiro erguer o olhar, ele estava usando óculos e parecia estar lendo alguma coisa com alguma intensidade, ele jogou a casca de uma semente de girassol no lixo antes de sorrir para ela, encostar-se na cadeira, levando as mãos a cabeça e a estudar de cima a baixo.  
\- Alguém descansou bem. - ele comentou sorridente.  
\- Descansei, obrigada. Então, o que eu perdi? - ela perguntou, levando a pasta para o que considerava ser o seu lado da sala, depois virando para fitar o parceiro.  
\- Papelada. E o Skinner brigando comigo. - ele comentou como se fosse pouca coisa, ela lhe olhou desconfiada.  
\- O que você fez? - ela perguntou em tom alerta.  
Ele riu.  
\- Estou brincando, Scully. Não fiz nada, pode perguntar ao Skin Man, fui um anjo. - ele falou, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou descrente.  
\- Mulder… - ela soltou em um tom ameaçador.  
\- Você me machuca, Scullay. Eu sei me comportar. - ele discutiu sentando direito na cadeira e virando para ela, essa lhe deu outro olhar desconfiado. Ele pegou o telefone, tirou do gancho e ofereceu para ela. - É só ligar para ele.  
Scully estudou o parceiro por um momento longo, antes de se dar por satisfeita e deixar os braços caírem para os lados, foi a vez dele de sorrir.  
\- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, parceira. - ele zombou.  
\- Mulder, calado. - ela cortou, ele sorriu largamente. - Mais alguma coisa? Alguma coisa bizarra para investigarmos?  
\- Nope. - ele respondeu, voltando-se para a mesa, continuando a ler o que quer que estivesse lendo antes dela chegar, o ato chamou a atenção de Scully.  
\- O que é isso? Não está lendo sobre baseball outra vez, Mulder, está? - ela perguntou se aproximando para saber o que o entrertia desta vez.  
\- Não, sem baseball. - ele começou. - É parte do arquivo que a nossa colega de andar me pediu para ler.   
\- Mulder, a agente Starling não tem um escritório. - comentou Dana.  
\- Não, mas ela é a única que se atreve a entrar na House of Hannibal. - ele argumentou se referindo a sala no porão que a agente em questão enchia com dados do caso Hannibal “O Canibal” Lecter. - Sabe do que a chamam hoje?   
\- Do quê?  
\- Lady Lecter.  
\- É melhor do que Esposa de Frankestein.  
\- É, acho que sim.   
\- Eles grudaram na porta da sala dessa vez?  
\- Não, essa eu descobri nos corredores. - comentou ele. - Estou bem com Spooky Mulder, e você, Mrs. Spooky?  
\- Mulder…  
\- G-Woman?  
\- Mulder!  
\- Parei. - ele ergueu as mãos em rendição.  
\- Há quanto tempo está com isso? - perguntou a agente.  
\- Faz uns dias, você já tinha ido quando ela me pediu para dar uma olhada.  
\- Quatro dias?  
\- É… - o semblante dele mudou. - Estranho.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Faz dois dias que não vejo a agente Starling.  
\- Ela estava trabalhando nesse caso, Diamond Hope, por isso não deve ter descido.  
\- Eu sei, mas parte do caso está comigo, ela queria minha opinião como profiler.  
\- Pensei que ela fosse uma.  
\- É também, mas pediu do mesmo jeito, disse que estava olhando perto demais, precisava de alguém que visse de fora.  
\- E você aceitou? - o tom de Scully demonstrou estranheza, ele percebeu, contudo, ignorou.  
\- Aceitei. - ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando seus olhos para as informações do arquivo que lia. - É só um caso.  
\- Achei que quisesse se afastar da Crimes Violentos.  
\- Os Aquivos X ainda são o foco, Scully, mas fazer esse favor para uma amiga não custa nada.  
Dana sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas afastou o pensamento rapidamente. Ou tentou afastar. Ela limpou a garganta agitada consigo mesma.  
\- Achou alguma coisa? - perguntou a ruiva.  
\- Nada muito além do que ela, é um assassino que foi maltratado pela figura materna, por isso ataca mulheres, as pistas que encontraram são muito comuns, nada que consiga distinguir ele na multidão. Todas as vítimas são loiras, solteiras e já passaram por um aborto ou deram alguma criança para a adoção ou tinham problemas com o conselho tutelar. - comentou o homem.  
\- Está protegendo as crianças, querendo ser a voz delas.  
\- Exato, ele precisa cometer um erro ainda, algo que entregue o nome dele. Eu tenho algumas ideias, mas, até agora, nem sinal da Starling. - ele finalizou então gesticulando na direção da House of Hannibal - Estava vazia quando passei por lá.  
\- Também não lembro de ter visto Starling. - falou Scully cruzando os braços no peito, pensativa. - Ela tem uma colega de quarto, não tem?  
\- Mars… Mann…?  
\- Mapp! Ardelia Mapp. - lembrou a mulher, então caminhando na direção da porta. - Eu vou falar com ela, vê se sabe da Starling.  
Mulder assentiu e viu a parceira sair, depois retornou seu olhar para os dados do caso.  
\- Quem é você, Diamond?

xxx

“QUINTA VÍTIMA DE ‘HOPE DIAMOND’ ENCONTRADA EM MÁQUINA DE LAVAR” 

Ele abaixou o jornal quando terminou de ler a matéria sobre o novo assassino solto em Washington, a criatura por trás do nome do diamante amaldiçoado estava melhorando, ele podia ver, porém, estava desconfiado de que algo estava para acontecer, sabia que aconteceria, só não sabia o que.  
O FBI entregara mais um caso patético no colo da agente Starling, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela alcançasse ‘Hope Diamond’ e o amador acabasse atrás das grades e ela ganharia um pouco de brilho com o Bureau, apenas para lhe dar esperanças e depois eles puxarem o tapete de sob os pés dela com o incentivo de Paul Krendler. Outra vez.  
O homem deixou de lado seu exemplar do National Tattler em uma lixeira que pegava fogo dentro e seguiu andando pelo calçadão de Copacabana. Os óculos escuros escondiam os olhos marcantes, os traços modificados e sua falta de histórico no Brasil faziam do país um belo esconderijo, mais tarde ele seguiria para ambientes mais familiares como a Europa, porém, por enquanto, ele seguiria observando as ondas quebrando e as pessoas sambando na parte rica do Rio de Janeiro.


	3. Whistleblower

Quando ela chegou com a comida chinesa em uma mão e viu um papel grudado na porta da House of Hannibal escrito “Bride of Dracula” e intocado, ela soube que seu humor não ia melhorar. Caminhando a passos firmes, Scully entrou no Arquivo X e encontrou Mulder de pé ao telefone.  
\- Okay, obrigado. - ele disse, então desligando e se voltado para a parceira, essa se aproximou, largando a comida deles sobre a mesa de Fox.  
\- Nada? - ela perguntou esperando que ele tivesse alguma esperança para passar, contudo, o semblante dele logo desiludiu os desejos dela.  
\- Nada, o Mustang não apareceu pelo Bureau, ela não entrou com nenhuma informação nova. - contou Mulder. - Falou com a colega de quarto?  
\- Ontem, ela disse que Starling estava focada no caso Diamond, disse que avisaria se soubesse de novidades, mas que não ela devia estar seguindo alguma pista com o carro do FBI.  
O homem observou a porta entreaberta da sala, estudando o corredor.  
\- O que está pensando? - perguntou Scully, vendo ele morder o lábio inferior.  
\- Lecter. - ele comentou.  
\- Ela comentou que não se preocupava com isso, pensei nele também, mas a agente Mapp contou a mesma versão de Starling, acreditam que ele não viria atrás dela por alguma lógica estranha dele. - contou Dana. - Acha que ela estava errada? Ela estava firme no caso dele há anos.  
\- Não sei,... Mas se não for ele…  
\- Sobrar qualquer outro inimigo.  
\- Mapp disse que ela estava seguindo uma pista do Diamond. Ela disse qual era?  
\- Não. Mulder, você quer…?  
\- Vamos pegar o caso Hope Diamond, Scully.

xxx

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a tontura passando aos poucos, não rápido o suficiente para o gosto dela, enquanto essa buscava recordar o que tinha acontecido. A memória voltou apenas depois da visão.  
Ela se viu em um quarto que tinha apenas um banheiro e uma cama, as janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas e seu pulso estava algemado a uma barra horizontal na parede que limitava a circulação dela pelo quarto, deixando que fosse do banheiro a cama e da cama ao banheiro. Sua boca estava livre, o que ela assumiu como um indicador de um ambiente longe de ouvidos que a pudessem ajudar. Ela analisou o ambiente, estava sujo e empoeirado, podia sentir cheiro de mofo e a construção não parecia em seus melhores dias. A barra na parece indicava portador de deficiência. Ela estimou que fazia tempo que alguém estivera ali e, ainda assim, não muito tempo.  
Apesar de tudo, sua mente tinha apenas uma certeza: precisava sair dali.

xxx

\- Mulder… Mulder! - ela tentou, seguindo o parceiro a passos apressados, enquanto ele seguia na direção do escritório deles.  
\- Eles não querem que ela seja encontrada, Scully. - falou ele quando ela entrou atrás dele na sala dos arquivos X. - Ela está causado problemas políticos desde que Lecter fugiu.  
\- Ela é uma agente. - lembrou Dana. - Não podem só deixar ela de lado.  
\- Mas também não vão fazer esforço, não sem nada a ganhar. - ele pontuou, pegando o celular.  
\- O que vai fazer? - ela perguntou quando o viu discando um número e levando o aparelho ao ouvido.  
\- Causar um estímulo. - ele respondeu simplesmente.

xxx

\- Bond. Jimmy Bond. Posso ajudar? - atendeu o rapaz.  
\- Jimmy, é o Mulder.  
\- Sr. Mulder, como vai? O que posso fazer por você?  
\- Jimmy, ainda tem aquele contato no Tattler?  
\- Claro, do que precisa?

xxx

Ardelia tinha quase certeza de que aquilo não acabaria bem para ela, contudo, por Starling, ela estava disposta a se arriscar, dessa forma, ela espirou o telefone chamar algumas vezes mais até ser atendido.  
\- Alô?  
\- Senadora Martin? Aqui é Ardelia Mapp do FBI.


	4. Task Force

“SEGUNDO AMOR? - Agente do FBI que trabalhou com canibal desaparece durante investigação ‘Hope Diamond’”

Ele meditou por um longo instante sobre a manchete do Tattler antes de se levantar, lançar o jornal na lareira e caminhar na direção de seu quarto, cruzando o caminho direto para o banheiro da suíte, ele estudou seu rosto no espelho e decidiu deixar a barba crescer, satisfeito ele se voltou para seu guarda roupa, estudando as peças, decidindo que precisava de um novo visual assim que chegasse a sua próxima parada. Pegou sua mala e começou a arrumá-la, era hora de pegar um voo para Washington.

xxx

\- Algum de vocês vai me contar o que aconteceu?   
Nenhum dos três agentes se manisfestou, o que fez com que Crawford passasse as mãos no rosto e que Skinner colocasse as mãos na cintura.  
\- Agentes, isso não é um Arquivo X. - disse o diretor assistente.  
\- Um desaparecimento sem motivo aparente? Skin Man, vamos rever o conceito de Arquivo X? - falou Mulder, ganhando um olhar assassino do chefe.  
\- Acho que o que Mulder quer dizer é que seria interessante ficarmos no caso. - interveio Scully. - Nós tivemos algum contato com a agente Starling e o caso Diamond.  
\- A desculpa deles é essa, qual é a sua, agente Mapp? - perguntou Crawford.  
\- Agente Crawford, não é meu superior, para começar e Starling é minha amiga. - afirmou Mapp.  
\- O que é um motivo para tirar você do caso. - disse Jack.  
\- Eu conheço ela. - discutiu Ardelia.  
\- Acionou a senadora Martin, estou ouvido dos chefões porque ela quer saber porque uma agente ligada ao resgate da filha dela está sumida. - disse Crawford. - É só uma questão de tempo até caírem em cima de você. Quero que se afaste, pelo bem da sua carreira, já basta a de Starling afundando.  
Mapp o fitou irritada.  
\- Vamos mantê-la informada. - assegurou Mulder, ganhando a atenção da outra agente, essa pareceu relaxar um pouco, ela assentiu e saiu dali furiosa com Crawford.  
As atenções então se voltaram para a dupla restante.  
\- O caso fica com vocês, por enquanto, mas muito cuidado, agentes. Se isso chegar aos ouvidos errados, o Arquivo X pode sair prejudicado. - falou Skinner. - Vamos manter a investigação discreta.  
A dupla assentiu, em seguida deixou a sala.  
\- Krendler não pode saber. - comentou Skinner.  
\- Não, não pode ou ele vai afundar Starling e os outros três. - disse Crawford.

xxx

A pista que encontrara tinha se provado inútil, contudo, o perfil só fazia clarear-se cada vez mais na mente dela.  
Starling logo entendeu que os diamantes que encontravam nas vítimas eram formas do assassino de representar a mulher que o havia atormentado ao ponto da loucura, provavelmente a mãe. Ele as matava após um período de tempo de cativeiro, começara com várias facadas no peito, contudo, foi diminuindo com o número de vítimas crescendo. Ele estava aprendendo a matar e se tornando mais cuidadoso com as pistas. A única coisa fora do padrão era ela. As vítimas eram todas loiras, Starling, por outro lado, era morena. Todas as vítimas tinham alguma relação com abuso infantil, menos Starling. Ele saíra do padrão para a pegar, tinha visto ela se aproximando, sabia que ela o descobriria logo. A pergunta era: qual seria seu próximo passo?

xxx

Arquivo X, seção do FBI que trata dos casos inexplicáveis fica no porão do prédio do Bureau em Washington. Ele chegou lá intrigado com o motivo de o caso ter ido parar em tão estranho domínio da organização federal. Seguiu pelo corredor passando por uma porta onde um papel estava pregado, dizia “Bride of Dracula”, estava preso bem abaixo de uma folha com fonte Times New Roman impressa onde se lia “House of Hannibal”. Aquilo causou um sorrisinho nele, reparou que a porta estava entreaberta e espiou dentro do ambiente, identificou uma foto sua de dois rostos atrás e se deu por satisfeito com a mudança, a barba deixava ainda mais complicado o reconhecimento, assim como a falta da lente de contato azul. Ele fechou a porta com uma mão coberta por uma luva negra. Agora com o cabelo mais comprido ele certamente lembrava mais Mads Mikkelsen do que Anthony Hopkins.  
\- Eu devia ter arrancado isso. - falou uma voz feminina o fazendo virar, ele se deparou com uma ruiva baixa, ela tinha os braços cruzados no peito e o estudou com atenção por um longo instante antes de oferecer a mão.  
\- Dana Scully, você deve ser o agente Leon Hunter. - ela falou, ele a cumprimentou.  
\- Oh, sim. - ele respondeu, perfeitamente disfarçando o sotaque europeu. - Creio que foi informada de que estive investigando o caso Diamond, agente Scully.  
\- Sim, falou com a agente Starling antes? - ela indagou.  
\- Sim, tratei com ela sobre as vítimas de New York. - ele disse. - O assassino escapou quando chegamos perto.  
Scully assentiu, então estendeu o braço na direção de uma outra porta perto do fim do corredor.  
\- Ali é o Arquivo X, onde eu e meu parceiro ficamos, pegamos o caso Diamond. - ela disse.  
\- Alguma pista nova de que não fiquei sabendo? - ele perguntou parecendo intrigado.  
\- Nada ligado ao paranormal, se é o que quer saber. Só um fator que precisava ser visto rápido. - disse Dana seguindo com ele na direção da sala supracitada. - A agente Starling desapareceu.  
\- Oh. - ele fez.   
\- Sim, mas essa é a única coisa estranha. Achamos que ele a descobriu o investigando, por isso, saiu dos padrões. O problema maior é que isso o torna imprevisível, por isso, meu parceiro está nisso.  
Os dois adentraram a sala do Arquivo X, logo Mulder ergueu o olhar para os dois, perto dele o caso estava exposto por toda a mesa, as folhas espalhadas como se faria para um mapa mental.  
\- Mulder, esse é o agente Leon Hunter. Agente Hunter, esse é meu parceiro Fox Mulder. - apresentou Scully, os dois trocaram um aperto de mão rápido.  
\- Obrigado por vir, agente. - falou Mulder.  
\- Obrigado por me deixarem participar. - disse o homem com um leve sorriso. - Então, o que sabemos sobre o desaparecimento da agente?  
Fox fez a volta na mesa, então pegando uma folha recente que imprimira, depois a entregando a Hunter.  
\- Essa é a agente Clarice Starling, a última vez que foi vista foi saindo do FBI na noite de terça. - disse Mulder, deixando que o homem analisasse a foto de Starling.  
\- Ela não bate com as outras vítimas em aparência. - disse Hunter.  
\- Não e nem tem os históricos dela. - completou Mulder. - É pessoal, ele se sentiu ameaçado por ela.  
\- Então a capturou para se manter no escuro. - seguiu o outro homem.  
\- Ele deve tê-la descoberto pelos jornais. - disse Scully. - O Tattler paga uma nota para quem tiver alguma notícia sobre qualquer caso mais sangrento, qualquer um pode ter vazado da investigação de Starling.  
Hunter assentiu.  
\- Alguma ideia de onde ela foi capturada? - ele perguntou.  
\- O carro dela foi encontrado a garagem da casa dela, a colega de quarto diz que não a ouviu chegar naquela noite. - contou Mulder.  
\- Muito bem, temos uma cena de crime.


	5. Enlightenment

\- Os peritos encontraram uma pegada aqui. Tinha a marca de um 40. - disse Scully ao homem abaixado perto do chão, ela o viu respirar fundo e o estudou confusa.  
\- Tranquilizante animal. - ele disse se erguendo.  
\- Então temos um homem branco, que calça 40, compra tranquilizante animal e tem problemas com mulheres loiras. - expôs Mulder se aproximando. - Nenhum vizinho ouviu ou viu qualquer coisa, diferente dos outros casos.  
\- Ele está se melhorando. - notou Scully.  
\- E está ficando confiante, vai cometer um erro. - falou Fox.  
\- Já cometeu. - disse Hunter. - A agente Starling é o erro dele. Ele saiu de seu padrão para matá-la e a manter quieta, sabe o problema que o FBI pode dar, então está nervoso e procurando tomar cuidado.  
\- O animal encurralado. - concluiu Mulder. - Precisamos encontrá-la antes que ele resolva como corrigir o erro.  
Hunter assentiu.  
\- Agora, agente Mulder, para onde vai um animal assustado? - incentivou o outro homem, causando curiosidade em Scully.  
\- Para casa… - respondeu Fox. - Precisamos descobrir de onde era a primeira vítima, ela estava dentro da zona de conforto dele e cheia dos erros dele.  
Ele se afastou dali tirando o telefone do bolso, Scully estudou Hunter por um longo momento, antes de seguir atrás do parceiro.  
O homem conhecido como o agente Hunter sorriu, então seguiu na direção do duplex de Starling.  
\- Ah, Clarice, terei que quebrar minha promessa e ir atrás de você. Tsc, tsc, tsc, garota danada. Sempre corajosa demais.  
Hannibal caminhou para dentro do apartamento de Clarice.

xxx

Ela levantou a cabeça para o som da porta abrindo, então viu o homem conhecido apenas como Hope Diamond entrar, ele era de estatura média, nenhum modelo, contudo, também não desagradava, mas carregava cicatrizes no rosto e, ela imaginava, que no resto do corpo também, um lembrete do que o mudara.  
\- Boa noite, agente Starling. - ele disse apenas com um sorriso largo e olhos intensos e perturbados. Ele tinha uma calma falsa, porém duradoura, ela o classificou em algum lugar perto de Miggs, sem os gritos, apenas com a maldade e um desejo desesperado de ser como o Bom Doutor Lecter.  
O homem largou um prato de comida sobre a cama, não tinha a melhor das aparências, nem ele parecia um chef e ela colocou de lado a ideia de assassinos e jantares elegantes, ciente de que os trinta segundos diários vinham se tornando trinta minutos para o seu chamado “mau hábito”. Ela empurrou para longe o pensamento e se concentrou em Diamond.  
\- Só mais uma refeição e vamos cuidar de deixar você perfeita para a grande noite. - ele disse a estudando os cabelos, então tirou algo do bolso, logo ela viu se tratar de um dos diamantes que ele usava nas vítimas. - Acho que esse vai combinar com seus olhos. O que acha?  
Ela não respondeu.  
\- Não é a mais educada das pessoas, não é? Alguns considerariam esse seu jeito, hum, digamos… Rude.  
Starling o estudou com bastante atenção, ele sorriu diante do semblante dela.  
\- Ah, não, querida, não se preocupe, seu maridinho não vai acabar com a brincadeira. Não se ouve uma mínima notícia sobre ele. Sabe o que eu acho? Deve estar cinco palmos abaixo da terra o velho… Isso faz de você uma viúva, não? - ele deu de ombros diante do silêncio dela. - Tudo bem, para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Nem mãe, nem assassina de fetos, viúva deve dar.  
Ele se deu por satisfeito e saiu dali, batendo a porta.  
Starling pousou o olhar sobre o prato na cama, concentrando-se o talher de plástico, considerando o que poderia fazer com o garfo.

xxx

Scully estudava a galinha de origami com atenção, o objeto deixado por Hunter sobre a mesa de Mulder a colocara ainda mais desconfiada, contudo, ela não conseguia pontuar a razão, desde que o vira Leon Hunter fizera arrepios percorrer pela sua espinha, ela assumiu que fosse os olhos castanho avermelhados dele, agora se perguntava se não era algo mais.  
\- Wolf Trap, Virgínia! - disse Mulder entrando na sala e largando o arquivo sobre sua mesa diante de Scully. - a primeira vítima dele foi lá, encontrei alguém que bate com o perfil.  
\- Quem? - ela perguntou se levantando e virando para o encarar.  
\- Matthew Brown, filho de mãe solteira, a mulher carregava um diamante que era a réplica do Diamante Hope, Matthew sofreu abuso e saiu de casa assim que fez 18 anos, voltou e a mãe, “de repente” se tornou cadeirante. Ela sumiu, encontraram o corpo anos depois com facadas pelo tronco, Matthew tinha sumido. Falei com um amigo dele, um tal de Will G. que estudou com ele, disse que eles tinham uma casa em Chesapeake Beach.  
\- Longe.  
\- Não para alguém que anda com diamantes… Hunter está a caminho.  
Scully assentiu, então encarou o parceiro.  
\- Mulder, não achou Hunter um pouco… Estranho?  
\- Incomum, sim, estranho… Bom, não sou um para julgar alguém, Scully. - disse o investigador, ele então pousou o olhar sobre a galinha de origami. - Nossa, ele quem fez?  
\- Sim.  
Mulder pegou o objeto e mexeu o rabo da galinha, fazendo com que ela bicasse seu dedo. Ele pareceu pensativo.  
\- Mulder? - chamou Scully.  
\- Scully… Eu vi uma dessa uma vez, com Starling, ela quem fez, disse que levara muito tempo, mas que conseguiu fazer, que era uma piada interna. Eu vi na mesa dela… Na House of Hannibal.  
Os dois trocaram olhares e correram na direção da dita sala de Clarice, ao entrarem encontraram todo o material organizado em uma única caixa, essa queimava dentro de uma lixeira, o ambiente inteiro estava limpo. Na mesa de Clarice havia apenas dois origamis mais: um cordeiro e um leão.

xxx

Matthew Brown abriu a porta e encarou incomodado o homem bem vestido diante dele.  
\- Boa noite. - falou o homem.  
\- Você não é o cara da pizza. O que quer, coroa? - indagou o homem mais novo. - Eu não quero comprar nada.  
\- Eu gostaria de entrar. - disse o homem simplesmente.  
\- Não vai rolar. - cortou Brown.  
\- Na verdade, Sr. Brown, você tem algo que me pertence, eu vim aqui buscar. - o homem fez um movimento com o braço e uma lâmina reluziu de sua manga, ganhando a atenção do homem mais novo, esse engoliu estudando a extensão da faca harpia. - Devemos entrar agora?

xxx

Mulder estava certo de que, se não fosse agente, as multas que levara só naquela noite por excesso de velocidade acabariam com todas as chances que ele tinha de manter a carteira de motorista.  
\- Aqui é a agente Scully, eu preciso de reforços para Chesapeake Beach. Dois possíveis suspeitos armados, um deles é extremamente perigoso.  
\- Perigoso é apelido carinhoso. - murmurou Mulder, fazendo ela revirar os olhos e lhe lançar um olhar mortal, ele acelerou ainda mais.

xxx

Matthew dava dois passos para trás para cada passo para frente que o Dr. Lecter dava, ele buscava pela arma, tateando desesperadamente pela mesa da sala.  
\- Agora, Matthew, sabe o que estou procurando e eu sei o que está procurando, apenas um de nós dois vai conseguir achar o que quer. - disse o bom doutor, o rapaz bateu cotra a mesa, se vendo desarmado, confuso ele olhou ao redor.  
\- Ele tem razão. - uma voz feminina, fez o rapaz gelar, ele virou e viu Starling saindo das sombras com a arma em mãos, mirando-o. - Boa noite, Dr. Lecter.  
\- O loiro lhe caiu bem, Clarice. - comentou Hannibal ao vê-la, ele sorria e Matthew se perguntou se o diabo sorria daquele jeito, teve quase certeza de que a resposta era sim.  
\- Obrigada. - disse a agente. - Mesmo que não tenha sido minha a ideia, certo, Matthew?  
\- Hey, é o velho ditado “eles preferem as loiras”. - brincou Matthew rindo nervosamente, logo se vendo bastante sem saída, a lâmina de um lado e a arma de outro.  
Starling parou sem jamais dar as costas a Lecter, o que o doutor não deixou passar despercebido.  
\- Tinha uma promessa, doutor. - ela lembrou.  
\- Posso garantir que a intenção não é deixar esse mundo sem você, Clarice. - ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Brown. - Já o nosso amigo aqui… Nosso amigo me faz pensar que podemos ter essa discussão mais tarde, querida. Essa questão parece mais urgente.  
Matthew estremeceu diante do tom de Lecter e perdeu o controle, correndo na direção do doutor, agarrando um candelabro da mesa para usar como arma.  
O som da arma de Starling encheu o ar antes que Matthew chegasse ao seu destino.  
O som do corpo indo ao chão levou um momento para ser processado pela mente de Clarice.  
Quando ela ergueu o olhar, Hannibal a observava com curiosidade, ele tinha o rosto respigado do sangue de Brown. O bom doutor se aproximou dela, enquanto essa abaixava a arma, não achando em si o pensamento de apontar para o canibal que ergueu a mão e limpou o sangue do rosto dela, a mão dele ficado a bochecha dela por mais tempo que necessário.  
Ela o encarou.

 

A harpia estava presa entre os dedos de Starling, ela segurava firme a lâmina que ceifara várias vidas, sua arma estava presa ao alcance de sua mão e, apesar do gesto, ela sabia que ter a harpia não significava que Hannibal era menos perigoso, era apenas um gesto simbólico de trégua. Ele ainda tinha as habilidades de um médico e os dentes. E por mais perigoso que fosse ele a limpava o rosto com uma toalha úmida como se fosse a coisa mais natural que ele fizera na vida. Ela estudava seu reflexo no espelho, loira, mudada, nem de longe a menina que ele conhecera quando estivera encarcerado.  
\- Seus amigos estão vindo. - ele disse, ela não moveu mais que os olhos na direção do rosto dele. - Mulder e Scully. Soube que a agente Mapp foi afastada do caso.  
\- O que você fez com eles? - ela perguntou.  
\- Recebi as informações que precisava e entreguei as que eles precisavam. Quid pro quo, Clarice, acredito que esteja familiarizada.  
\- Bastante. - ela deu um leve sorriso. - O que tem em mente?  
\- Muitas coisas.  
\- Doutor…  
\- O que você tem em mente, Clarice?  
-... Não tenho certeza.  
Ele parou diante dela e a estudou, tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que o encarasse.  
\- Não temos tempo, agente Starling. - ele soltou o queixo dela e passou a mão pelos cabelos agora dourados da dama de olhos azuis. - Os agentes Mulder e Scully sabem seguir pistas, eles sabem quem é Leon Hunter agora.  
\- Não há decisão a ser tomada.  
\- Sabe que há. Eu não vou voltar para a cela, Clarice. A questão é como vou partir. Sozinho ou não. Temo que não possa deixar que me impeça.  
\- Vai me matar?  
\- Vou precisar?  
Ela não respondeu, desviou o olhar.  
\- Você vai tentar me matar? - ele perguntou, mais para mérito de análise, provavelmente duvidando da capacidade dela de sobreviver um combate com ele.  
\- Se nós dois não morrêssemos, talvez você ganhasse. - ela disse como se lendo a mente dele, sem jamais o olhar. - E não… Eu prefiro não ter que atirar contra você, doutor.  
Ele assentiu satisfeito, ele deixou a toalha na pia, capturou o queixo dela e lhe tomou os lábios. Clarice demorou um momento, então o beijou de volta, permitindo que ele a puxasse pela nuca para mais perto. Quando separaram os lábios ela não abriu os olhos, mas sentiu ele observando seu rosto, soltado seu queixo.  
\- Estarei lá embaixo. - ele disse, deixando o banheiro.

xxx

A porta foi ao chão, as equipes subiram pelas escadas da casa, outra explorou o resto do recinto, Mulder e Scully entraram depois de colete, analisaram a sala, no chão estava o corpo de Matthew Brown, ele usava um diamante como suas vítimas usaram, sobre sua barriga dois origamis: um leão e uma leoa.  
Mulder e Scully trocaram olhares.  
\- Eles se foram. - falou Mulder, então olhando em volta.  
Scully observou os dois origamis, pegando a leoa a mão.  
\- Um dos belos filhotes. - ela disse, Mulder a observou, ela indicou a leoa. - O filhote virou um dos grandes gatos, não se pode mais brincar com ele.  
Ela se levantou, deixou a leoa de volta no lugar e seguiu na direção da porta.  
\- Vamos para casa, Mulder.  
Ele observou os origamis por um instante, depois foi atrás da parceira, os dois pegaram o carro e voltaram para casa algum tempo depois.  
Em algum lugar, distanciando-se dos Estados Unidos, Clarice Starling praticava italiano.  
\- Firenze.  
\- Sì, Clarice. Firenze.


End file.
